Lost Between Love in Death
by wwerockz
Summary: What happens when you're lost between love? But not just that. What happens when you're lost between love in death? What can the girls do to keep themselves safe from a stalker? Maria/John Ashley/Jeff Maryse/Randy


**Chapter 1**

"Ooh Ooh!! How about this one!?" asked Ashley as poked Maria and pointed at the computer screen repeatedly

"STOP WITH THE POKING ASH! Hmm ask Ryse I'm good with any house as long as it has more than 4 bedrooms and it has to be gorgeous!" said Maria after she sat up from the bed and studied the computer screen

"RYSE!!" shouted Ashley

"YEAH!?" Maryse shouted from the other room

"COME HERE!" Ashley shouted again

"OKAY!" said Maryse before she came into Ashley's room

"Is this house good?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I guess. I thought you were gonna choose! Why are you asking me?" asked Maryse

"Okay! Fine! We'll get this one!" Ashley shouted

"Okay then!" Maria and Maryse chimed in

**After the move in and everything is unpacked (lolz sorry I'm lazy and I don't feel like describing to u how they move in. Like who wants to know how they moved in?? ASHLEY MOVED THE BOX UPSTAIRS! Oh so interesting! Pssh whatever lolz)**

"See! It's gorgeous!" said Ashley as she plopped onto the couch

"Yeah. So did you meet the neighbors Ria??" asked Maryse

"No, they seem creepy. But the other neighbors are HOT!" said Ria

"YEAH! I saw the hot neighbors but not the creepy ones." Said Ashley

"Then I wanna to meet the hot neighbors!" said Maryse

DING-DONG

"AHH!! GOOFERS! Somebody's here!!" shouted Ash

"Well! Go get it Ryse!" said Ria as she jumped onto the couch next to Ash

"Ugh! FINE!" said Maryse before she went to the door and answered it

"Oh, Hi. I'm Dave, the next door neighbor." Said Dave (Batista) as he extended his hand

"Hello Dave. I'm Maryse." She said as she shook hands with him

"So you just moved here?" asked Dave

"Yeah, with two of my friends. You live by yourself?" asked Maryse

"Yeah. It's pretty lonely so I thought I'd come meet you."

"Oh you don't talk to the other neighbors?" asked Maryse

"Oh you mean them?" said Dave as he pointed to Randy, Jeff and John

"Ooh! Um, yeah." Said Maryse

"No. We don't get along that well. So we just mind our own business."

"Oh, so it was nice meeting you Dave. Maybe we'll talk another time."

"Okay. Bye. How about we get to know each other a little better and I take you out tonight?" asked Dave

"Um, sure. Just me or with my friends?"

"How about just the two of us? One on One?"

"Okay, sure. Bye" said Maryse before she closed the door

"WHO WAS IT!?" asked Ashley

"The neighbor. He lives by himself and he said he was feeling lonely lately and he doesn't get along with the hot guys." Explained Maryse

"He asked you out, right?" asked Ria

"Yeah. Didn't you say he was creepy?" asked Ryse

"YES! He winked at me when I was outside texting!" said Ria

"Well maybe he's not that bad. . . RYSE HAS A DATE! RYSE HAS A DATE!" shouted Ash

"I'm just gonna go out tonight with him and then DONE!"

"Why did you say yes to him in the first place?" asked Ria

"He said he was feeling lonely and I didn't wanna be rude" said Ryse

"Hmm. Feeling lonely? Asking out? Tonight? GIRLFRIEND!!" said Ash

"Yeah we'll see, now I have to go get ready." Said Ryse before she left

"Psst Ria?" said Ash

"Yeah?" answered Ria

"LET' S GO MEET THE HOT GUYS!" shouted Ash

"OKAY!!" said Ria before her and Ash ran out the door

**After the date (IM LAZY!)**

"Well thanks Dave, I had a good time." Said Maryse "_NOT!"_

"How about I walk you to the door?" said Dave

"Um, okay." Said Maryse

"So I had a good time also. How about we go out again sometime?" asked Dave

"Well maybe. I'll come over when I'm ready."

"Okay. Bye." Said Dave before he leaned in for a kiss

"Um." Maryse said awkwardly

Before she could move away Dave grabbed her by her head and pushed her against the stone wall and began making out with her putting his hands up her shirt reaching for the bra Maryse pushed away

"Let's go to my place. Nobody's there. Come on." Said an aggressive Dave

"Umm I have to go like now." Said Maryse quickly

"NO! Come on! Let's go!" said Dave as he grabbed her by her arm

"Dave! Let go! I have to go NOW!" shouted Maryse

"I'll make it quick!" said Dave

"NO!" said Maryse before she ran inside the house and locked the door

Through the door Dave shouted "MARYSE OPEN UP!" then he started banging

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" asked Ash as she ran down the stairs

"Nothing!" said Maryse as she ran upstairs

Dave stopped banging and left them alone . . . only for that night

**The Next Day**

"Hey Ryse?" asked Ash as she took a bite of her cereal

"Is it about last night?" asked Ryse

"Yeah! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" asked Ashley

"The stupid bastard started making out with me and then he wanted to take me to his house and then he tried to grab my bra!" said Ryse

"OOH YOU HAVE A LOVER!" said Ash

"NO! He's so weird!" said Maryse as she sat on the counter

"Pssh if you don't want him I'll take him!" said Ash

"What!? Why!? Yesterday you didn't like him and today you do?"

"I saw him and DAMN! Did you see his muscles!?"

NAW! REALLY!? I THOUGHT THEY WERENT BULGING OUT FROM EVERYWHERE!" shouted Maryse

"Well if you don't want him I'll ask him out." Said Ashley

"Well okay! If you want to date a pervert that's fine by me!"

"Perverts are hot!! I'll go right now!"

**When Ashley gets back**

"He's a pervert!" Ashley said as she sat on Ria's bed

"HA! I told you! What did he do to you?" asked Ryse as she sat down next to Ria

"I'm lost! What's happening?" asked Ria

"That pervert made out with me yesterday and tried to grab my bra!" said Ryse

"Oh Okay I'm back now. So what happened Ash?"

"He grabbed my ass and boobs!!" shouted Ashley

"Really!?" both Ria and Ryse said at the same time

"YES!! UGH THAT PERV!!" she shouted again

"Well now I know not to go out with him! Thanks guys!" said Ria

Ryse and Ash both stared at Ria

"Okay Okay! Now I have to go shower!!"

**Downstairs**

"Whoa! Slow down there speedy!" said Ash as Ria came running down the stairs wrapped in a towel

"Um, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" asked Ryse

"IM SO PISSED!!" shouted Ria

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT HHHHHAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEDDDDD?" asked Ash

"Okay, I was taking a shower and you know that little window thingy in the bathroom? Yeah, I thought it didn't lead to anybody's house or anywhere so when I was in the shower guess who I saw standing outside of the window watching me take a shower?" said Ria fuming

"PERV! U SAW PERV!" shouted Ryse

"YES!!" shouted Ria

"EWW!!" screamed Ash

DING-DONG

"OMG! WHO'S HERE!?" shouted Ash

"Ria is getting it this time!" said Ryse

"I'M IN A TOWEL!" Said Ria

"Oh yeah, you get it Ryse!" said Ash

"I got it last time! You get it!" said Ryse

"FINE!" screamed Ash

"Hey, I'm Jeff. The next door neighbor?" said Jeff

"Uh-Uh-Uh, Hi, I'm Ashley." Said Ash

Jeff extended his arm and said "So you met the other neighbor guy?" asked Jeff

"Yeah, I actually did more then meet him." Said Ash shaking hands with Jeff

"Ha, I think I know what you mean. He's a real creep." Said Jeff

"Yeah I kinda figured."

"So you seem like a nice person." Jeff chuckled

"Well you should get to know me better." Said Ash with a smile

"Yeah, sure. I actually live with two of my friends. You live by yourself?" asked Jeff

"No, I actually live with two of my friends also!" said Ash excitingly

"Well how about we all go three on three tonight?" asked Jeff

"Yeah! Okay! Bye!" said Ash before she closed the door

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash

"WHAT!?" screamed Ryse

"ONE OF THE HOT GUYS ASKED ALL THREE OF US OUT TONIGHT AND HE'S BRINGING HIS TWO FRIENDS THAT LIVE WITH HIM!"

Maria came running down the stairs this time with clothes and screamed "AHH!!! I HEARD!!"

"I KNOW!! AHH!!" screamed Ryse

"GAH!" screamed Ria

"But what if they're creeps also?" asked Ryse

"Way to break the moment!" said Ash

"Then we'll move! At least they're hot!!" screamed Ria

"I HAVE GOT TO GET READY!" screamed Ash

**Peepz u all know im lazy so im just gonna put the outfit linkz so u get a clear image or whatever kkz!? YAYZ! Lolz**

Maryse Outfit: ?album=627&pos=0

Ashley Outfit: .?image_id=22212

Maria Outfit:

?album=1274&pos=3

"Dude! Look at the blond one! She's hot!" Randy whispered to John

"Oh whatever! The red head is WAY hotter!" John whispered back

"Pssh, I met the one with the highlights, Ashley. And her attitude is AWESOME and plus she's punky! Who wouldn't want that!?" Jeff whisper yelled to John and Randy

"Hey!" said Ashley

"Hey, this is Randy and John." Said Jeff introducing Randy and John

"Hey." Said John and Randy

"Well this is Maria, and this is Maryse." Said Ashley introducing them both

"So now we all met?" asked Jeff

"Yup." Said Ash with a smile

"So where should we go?" asked Jeff

"We're cool with anything." Said Maria

John punched Jeff in the back and whispered "Club!"

"How about we go to a club?" asked Jeff

"Sure." Said Ash

**Club (PARTY!! LOLZ)**

All of the peeps were sitting at a table silently until John broke the silence and said "So . . . hey um, Maria?"

"Yes?" asked Maria before all the other peeps started conversations of their own

"It's Maria, right?" asked John

"Yup, and you're John?" she replied

"Maria, I like that name. And yeah, John, John Cena." Said John as he slipped into the seat next to Maria

"Thanks, so you live with your friends, Jeff and Randy?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You live with your friends too?"

"Yeah, we're all like best friends so now we all live together."

"So where do you work?" asked John

"Well, I'm a model. But Ashley and Maryse are also." Replied Maria

"Damn! I need to know you better!" said John

Maria let out a laugh and said "Well here's your chance."

"Wanna go dance?" asked John

"Sure!" said Maria with a giggle

"Hey!" said Randy as he came and sat beside Maryse

"Um, hey?" she replied

"Maryse? I'm right, right?" said Randy with a smile

"Yeah, so?" said Maryse

"Yeah, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you so I thought I'd come introduce myself." Said Randy

"I kinda saw that." Said Maryse

"Well don't blame me! You're the one that's being gorgeous!"

"Thank you?"

"Wow! You're looking great!" said Randy

"Thanks, again." Said Maryse

"So how's it going?"

"Um, good, you?"

"Great! Am I acting weird?" asked Randy

"Yeah, kinda." Said Maryse

"Um, I know we just kinda met but, do you wanna go out sometime?" said Randy holding the back of his neck with one hand and looking around

"You look nervous, and sure. You don't have to be nervous! I'm a cool person!" said Maryse trying to lighten hers and Randy's mood

"GREAT!" said Randy losing the nervous face

"And then!" said Ashley watching Jeff

"WHAT!?" said Jeff jumping in his seat like a kid

"IT EXPLODED!!" shrieked Ashley

"WOW!!" screamed Jeff

"Yeah, it was weird." Said Ashley

"You're awesome!" said Jeff

"THANKS! You too!" said Ashley

"We have to go out sometime!" said Jeff

"Okay!!" said Ashley excitingly

"You wanna drink, Ash?" asked Jeff

"Sure!" said Ashley

"BITCH!" screamed Maryse as Randy held her back

"GO EAT SOME SHIT!" shrieked Ashley as Jeff held her back

"YOU WAIT JUST WAIT AND SEE BITCH!" yelled Maria as John tried to hold her back

"Look at them babe, they're just crazy drunk bitches." Kelly said to Chris (Masters)

**(When its Chris masters im gonna say masters instead of Chris)**

"THAT'S IT BIMBO!" screamed Ashley before she got out of Jeff's hold and grabbed Kelly by the hair and slammed her face into the hard cold concrete wall

"Hey! Rainbow hair, you better get your man of a girl away from my girl or there will be some ass kicking!" threatened Masters

"First of all it's Jeff! Second, did you see your girl's face? It's horrific! And I'd like to see you try!"

"GET OFF ME YOU DRUNK WHORE!" shrieked Kelly before blood started streaming down Kelly lip

Jeff finally got a hold of Ashley and said "Ash calm down, that bitch isn't worth it."

As soon as the word 'bitch' left Jeff's mouth, that's when Masters came in "Excuse me? Did you just call my girlfriend a bitch?"

"Yeah, he did. Do you have a problem with that?" said John letting go of Maria

Masters just glared at Randy, the one not doing anything

"What do you want bitch?" asked Randy letting Maryse go

That's what set Masters off

**REVIEW PLEASE PEEPZ!**

**And I was thinking about starting another fanfic that is SCARY and GORY and yeah. But I'm like SO freakin lazy and I dont want to start it and then just leave it like I left Rko-ed by Love. I MIGHT delete rko-ed by love and then restart it when im ready (which may be never) SO yeah. Me gonna put a poll and um u peepz vote. But I like scary thingz and I like writing scary thingyz. SOOOOOOOOOOO um idk. But u peepz HAVE TO tell me who u want in the new fanfic that is gonna be SCARY, GORY, and yeah. So far I got Angelina Love. What other peepz do u wantz??? And if u don't tell me who u want in it then im gonna put sucky peepz. AND WE DON'T WANT THAT DO WE?? Lolz. Oh and this story is gonna be scary but u havz to wait! Itz not like gory scary itz more like creepy scary if u get wat I mean. And for rkoed by love I hav like wat 1 review? Wth? Sorry im impatient like REALLY impatient and REALLY lazy. BUT that one review meanz A LOT to me!! SHAMWOW I LOVE U, RKOsgirl92!! Lolz nothing creepy. Okay I go on and on about how suckish I am at writing and I cud write a whole novel just whining. So im gonna shut up now. BYEZ! AND REVIEW!! IF U REVIEW UR A PEEP!! LOLZ!!**


End file.
